


Crazy for you

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: Mystrade in a song [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based on an Adele Song, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is before the first one called Firefly. We get to know Greg's feelings now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy for you

A few meetings and I’m done for. I’m not a fool, well… I’ve never been a fool before Mycroft fucking Holmes came into my life. Of course I noticed he was more than handsome the first time we had a meeting, or should I say the first time he kidnapped me and tried to intimidate me into spying for his little arse of a brother.  I won’t say I enjoyed his company at first, he was irritatingly posh and a smart arse. A few encounters and I’m done for. 

 

_ Found myself today _ _  
_ _ Singing out loud your name… _

 

It was then when I realized, I was… maybe, just maybe I was in love with a Holmes.

__  
_ You said I'm crazy, _ _  
_ __ If I am I'm crazy for you.

 

Of course he can’t know, I would be in the dessert more quickly than you can say Quidditch. He would say I’m crazy, yes, I am crazy. Of course I am.

 

_ Sometimes sitting in the dark _ __  
_ Wishing you were here _ __  
_ Turns me crazy, _ _  
_ __ But it's you who makes me lose my head.

 

Yes, I will admit it. I had have a wank or two thinking about him (yes, probably there were more than two). Those icy blue eyes, just nearly kill me. I imagine them all over me, pale hands touching me as I touch myself and I just lose it. I never stood a chance, not against him.

__  
__  
_ And every time I'm meant to be acting sensible _ __  
_ You drift into my head _ _  
_ __ And turn me into a crumbling fool.

 

I was never a fool, not until Mycroft Holmes waltz into my life and turned it all upside down. Making me do things that I’ll never thought I’ll do. Making me feel things that I’ve never felt before. Yes, I’m a fool, I’m a complete fool, I should’ve never allow him to break me inside out.

__  
_ Tell me to run and I'll race, _ __  
_ If you want me to stop I'll freeze, _ __  
_ And if you want me gone, I'll leave, _ __  
_ Just hold me closer, baby, _ __  
_ And make me crazy for you. _ _  
_ __ Crazy for you.

 

I don't just do what your brother tells me. Oh… there were never more wrong words than those. I’m crazy, I’m crazy to ever think I could come close to this man and not feel anything. Of course I do what he tells me, what else I can do? Just pretend I will not do them, I’ll do them anyway.

__  
__  
_ Lately with this state I'm in _ __  
_ I can't help myself but spin. _ __  
_ I wish you'd come over, _ _  
_ __ Send me spinning closer to you.

 

At least he allows me to call him my friend now. I want,  _ I NEED  _ more. But he doesn’t need to know that...not yet, not ever. I can’t count the nights I’ve stayed awake, just waiting for him to call, just waiting to hear him. Just thinking about him. He makes me feel like a teenager again. Always waiting for him. I’m  thinking about him all the time, I can’t concentrate anymore and people are beginning to notice.

 

_ My oh my, how my blood boils, _ __  
_ It's sweet taste for you, _ __  
_ Strips me down bare _ _  
_ __ And gets me into my favourite mood.

 

Is there something I can do? Every time he calls my name, those sweet lips calling me Gregory, those sapphire eyes looking directly into my very soul. I’m crazy for him…

__  
_ I keep on trying, fighting these feelings away, _ __  
_ But the more I do, _ __  
_ The crazier I turn into. _ __  
  


I’ll make him want me, I’ll do whatever it takes. I can take care of him, I know he needs someone, and I need that someone to be me. I couldn’t stand anyone else taking care of him, no one will do it like I can. Tonight I will tell him…

 

All day waiting for his call, he calls me at least once a week, where is he? Today out of all days, he is a no show...

 

_ Pacing floors and opening doors, _ __  
_ Hoping you'll walk through _ __  
_ And save me boy, _ __  
_ Because I'm too crazy for you. _ _  
_ __ Crazy for you

 

_ “Hello? Gregory…” _

  
  
To be continue...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, as always a review is greatly appreciated.


End file.
